1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor stabilizer for an underground mining machine and more particularly to a stabilizing member that is hingedly connected to a conveyor assembly and longitudinally movable on the machine body portion to stabilize the conveyor assembly and prevent lateral swaying movement thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In underground mining operations the cutting device of a mining machine is operable to dislodge solid mineral material from the mine face. The dislodged material is moved rearwardly of the cutting device by a gathering device onto the forward or receiving end portion of a conveyor assembly that extends longitudinally on the body portion of the mining machine. The conveyor assembly is pivotally connected at its forward end portion to the machine body portion and includes a discharge end portion that extends rearwardly of the machine body portion. A flexible continuous flight conveyor is supported by the frame of the conveyor assembly and extends rearwardly of the cutting device.
The continuous conveyor is operable to transport the dislodged material to the discharge end portion. The discharge end portion is vertically adjustable relative to the machine body portion by operation of elevation cylinder assemblies and also includes a pivotal section which permits the discharge end portion to swing laterally through an angle of 45.degree. relative to the front end portion of the continuous conveyor. With this arrangement the discharge end portion of the continuous conveyor is maintained in material receiving relation with a material haulage vehicle or conveyor as the mining machine is maneuvered through the mine. By maintaining the discharge end portion in material receiving relation with the haulage vehicle, a continuous mining operation is carried out by the conveyance of the loose material from the mine face.
The conveyor assembly is supported at a preselected height by the elevation cylinders with a substantial portion of the discharge end portion extending unsupported from the rearward end of the mining machine. The elevation cylinders are pivotally connected at one end portion to the machine body portion and at the opposite end portion to the conveyor frame. Extension and retraction of the elevation cylinder assemblies pivots the conveyor assembly about its pivotal connection to the machine body portion to raise and lower the discharge end portion through a substantially vertical arc. Once the discharge end portion has been raised to a preselected height, the cylinders maintain this position as the continuous conveyor mechanism is operated to transfer the mined material from the receiving end portion to the discharge end portion and therefrom into the haulage vehicle.
Consequently, with this arrangement, particularly during tramming of the machine, the overall stability of the conveyor is reduced to the extent that the conveyor is subject to undesirable swaying movement resulting in spillage of the mined material over the sideboards of the conveyor. Therefore, a problem is presented in restraining the conveyor assembly from swaying laterally above the machine body portion.
There is need to provide apparatus on a mining machine that stabilizes the mining machine conveyor to ensure that the conveyor is restrained from swaying laterally when the conveyor assembly is raised and lowered and when the machine is trammed.